


Opposites

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [68]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Friendship, Opposites Attract, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are different in so many ways, but that does not mean Kagome is going to give up what makes her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of _Inuyasha_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

She sighed softly, reading the message that popped up on the screen once more. Yumi clearly did not care that she did not want her opinion at the moment, nor did she want to listen to her rant about being with someone more like Hojo. It was never going to happen, especially after she had experience so much while traveling with Inuyasha. Not that her friend knew that, of course, but it would be nice if for once she would just shut up.

' _Kagome?_ ' popped up on the screen. ' _Are you still there?_ '

' _Yes,_ ' she typed in, quickly hitting the enter key. ' _I just don't want to talk about it right now_.'

It took Yumi a moment, with how slow of a typist she was, but she managed to get out a sentence after a minute or so. ' _But, Kagome!_ ' She had added quite a few exclamation points to get her point across, which caused Kagome to roll her eyes. ' _While I admit that Kaiba Seto is rich and EXTREMELY hot, he is NOT right for you!_ '

' _Why?_ ' she asked.

The screen flashed that Yumi was typing, and Kagome put her head onto her hand while she waited. Her eyes flickered momentarily to the table and chair not far away, wondering how much longer she could stay stretched out on the bed without getting a major backache. However, her musing was cut short when Yumi's message finally appeared on the screen.

' _Well, first off, you two are WAY different. I mean, come on! He's mean and ruthless and a snob and so many other things that I just want to pull out his hair. You're… you're NOT, Kagome. You shouldn't be with someone like that! You're too much of a nice person, he's going to corrupt you!_ '

Kagome pondered her words for a moment, knowing that Seto had probably corrupted her already. Even if only a little. But, it was really her choice in the end if she wanted to be with him, and she did. He was not like the nice, goody-goody boys that Yumi thought she should be with, and he certainly was not normal. And in the end, that was what she was looking for, because she could not think of being with a normal boy anymore.

Besides, did it really matter if they were so different?

' _Second off, I don't think you're really meant for that kind of life, Kagome. Sure, he might have a lot of money and give you everything, but don't you want more than that? More than being a pretty face on his arm every time he wins a game? More than something that he wants to throw in bed at night, yet leave you cold and alone in the morning?_ '

Kagome's eyebrow rose as she read the message, and a slight giggle escaped her throat. Yumi was obviously going off the stereotype that she heard so many times about rich people, because Seto did not leave her cold and alone in the morning. She was not about to tell her that, considering the other things Yumi would then demand she tell her, but it was funny just to read the words.

' _And, well, Kaiba's just mean, ok. I don't know what you see in him._ '

Kagome noticed that Yumi had paused in her rant, ending it with three periods. She blinked in surprise, because she had expected her to go off on how he treated them and whatnot. Really, it was not her fault that he just did not like them. Though, she did admit that she laughed a little inside every time he mentioned them, calling them whatever  _kind_  insult he could come up with at that moment. After all, he  _slightly_  respected that they were her friends and tried to be a little nicer to them than most people.

Not that that was easy, so she forgave him.

' _Kagome._ ' Yumi started again. ' _…Is the reason you're still with Kaiba because you like THAT? Do you… like the way he treats people? Or, well, are you into the putdowns and… other stuff? I'll understand if you are, but I really think you shouldn't be in that kind of situation. You don't have to put up with that—you deserve better. Whatever that guy, Inuyasha, put into your head isn't true. You deserve so much better than that._ '

As fast as she could, not believing that Yumi would think such a thing of her, Kagome typed back to her. ' _Whoa! Yumi, I'm not quite sure where you're head is taking you, but I'm NOT into putdowns and beatings!_ '

' _Kagome, the first stage is denial_ ,' Yumi replied.

' _I am NOT in denial!_ ' Kagome retorted. Anger was beginning to bubble underneath her skin, and she considered signing out before Yumi could type up another message. However, she deflated after she thought of it, because that would be rude. Yumi was still her friend, even if the girl just did  _not_  get it sometimes.

' _Well, if you're not in denial about liking that kind of stuff, why are you with Kaiba?_ '

Kagome scowled at the screen, knowing that eventually they would come back to that conversation. She could only wish that she had managed to stall a little longer. After a moment she noticed that Yumi was typing once more, obviously a little annoyed with the fact that she had not answered right away. It was typical, though, because Yumi never was one to let someone think before they answered.

' _Well? You wouldn't go out with Hojo, no matter how many times he asked. Yet as soon as you met Kaiba, and he asked, you jumped. I've always known you've liked the bad boys, but why? Why do you want to be with someone like that, Kagome? Why can't you understand that Hojo's a good guy? He won't hurt you!_ '

Quicker than she could think, Kagome began to type. ' _Kaiba hasn't hurt me, either._ '

' _Maybe not physically, but what about EMOTIONALLY?_ ' Yumi replied. ' _Are you really happy with him?_ '

' _Yes. I wouldn't stay if I wasn't,_ ' she answered. Really, was it that hard to understand?

' _Are you POSITIVE?_ '

Obviously it  _was_  that hard to understand.

' _Because,_ ' Yumi wrote in. ' _Eri, Ayumi, and I have talked about it—_ '

Of course they  _had_.

' _—and we think that we've found someone much better for you!_ '

The anger began to bubble once more. Kagome's eyebrow twitched just slightly when she read that they had found someone  _better_. She respected their opinion and thought, but who she wanted to be with was  _her_  decision. If she wanted to be with the rich man that had a bit of an ego problem, was obsessed with a card game, and explained life as most other people being beneath him, then she could be!

' _Yumi…_ ' Kagome knew that she did not need to type anything else. Her friend would understand the silent message hidden behind the words, even when she could not see or feel her anger.

' _I swear it isn't Hojo!_ ' Yumi replied rather quickly. ' _But, he's nice and will treat you well. I know that he might not have a lot of money like Kaiba, but that doesn't matter, does it? The only thing that will matter is that he'll make you happy. That's all real romance needs!_ '

Finally having had enough, Kagome wrote back, ' _Yumi, I am happy. You might not like Seto because he was rude to you when you first met him, but I do. He's different (don't try to say he isn't) when we're alone. No, I'm not going to tell you about it. But, I want you to understand that I am happy and I'm not going to go out with someone else just because you don't like it._ '

The screen flashed that Yumi was beginning to type, halting Kagome in her quest to sign out. She knew that doing so while Yumi was clearly typing would only end up with a rather long phone call later. Of course, she could tell the maid that she did not wish to speak with Yumi for the night, or maybe longer, but she did not wish to dump Yumi's aggravation on anyone.

The girl could get scary once in a while.

' _Kagome, I'm not saying that I don't want you to be happy. Just, I don't want to see you get hurt because you're so different from Kaiba. You're… opposites. And I really think that the guy we found (his name is Haruo by the way) would be better suited to you. He wants to settle down, have children, and I know that that's always been your dream._ '

Kagome's anger turned to sadness. That  _had_  been her dream at one point in her life. To find prince charming, get married, raise children, and die happy. Now, she knew that that was just a child's fantasy. She had experienced so much that she could not grasp onto that dream again, no matter how hard she tried.

' _Yumi, I'm not going to say that this Haruo person isn't wonderful. But, he's not for me. I like Seto. He's honest with me. He likes me. And, I had wanted to tell you at a later time, but he asked me to marry him. I said yes, Yumi, and I'm not changing my mind. Seto is the person I want to be with, you're not changing my mind._ '

' _He asked you to marry him?_ ' It figured that that was the sentence Yumi would focus on.

' _Yes._ '

' _OMG!_ ' Kagome huffed at Yumi's sudden change in character. ' _I can't believe this! I have to call Ayumi and Eri! They're going to be so happy to know that you're finally settling down! Oh! We have to think of wedding themes! And get everything ready! And—_ '

Her message continued with quite a list of items that Yumi thought she needed to start on right away. ' _Yumi, my mother is going to be helping me. You don't have to do anything_.'

' _BUT!_ '

' _No, Yumi. My mother is excited enough as it is. I don't need a bunch of other things suddenly thrown in my face at the moment. 'Cause I know you'll come up with a ton of ideas, no matter how many times I tell you we're going to have a traditional wedding_.'

' _Traditional!_ ' Yumi replied. ' _But, Kaiba's got all that money! Why in the world would you want to have a traditional wedding?_ '

' _Because, that's what I want_ ,' Kagome typed in. ' _And my mother approves_.'

A small, weeping face popped into the message box. Kagome shook her head at the childishness of her friend. ' _Kagome! I'm sorry. I just didn't expect that you'd be marrying Kaiba Seto. I didn't mean to make you upset_.'

Kagome wondered if she realized how many other times she had nearly made her angry. Knowing Yumi, though, she probably did not.

' _You know_ ,' Yumi continued. ' _Now, we're going to have to start picking on Ayumi for not being with someone. Eri's married, you're getting married, and I've got someone in mind._ '

A smile appeared on Kagome's face once more. She replied, ' _Yeah._ '

' _Oh, I hope I can be as happy as you one day, Kagome. Get a nice husband, have a few children—though, I suppose a bit of extra money wouldn't hurt. Lol._   _But, remember to slap me if I ever say I'm going to go out with someone completely opposite than me. I know I forgot to do it with you, but we've got to stick together even after we're settled down. Right?_ '

Kagome typed back her answer, before telling Yumi that she was going to go. After having done so, she thought over the conversation once more. She knew that it was not surprising that Yumi changed her tune the moment she mentioned marriage. The girl was all about romance and finding true love, even if the other person was nearly the complete opposite.

Now, the only question was what she was going to do before Seto came home.

_-Fin_


End file.
